Frozen Bridges
by Kristannaelsa38
Summary: Anna and Elsa live in L A and go home for their 10 year reunion. Anna has a secret that she has kept for 10 years from the most important person who needs to know.
1. Chapter 1

_**THANK YOU MY VOLUNTEER BETA CAMBIE FOR EDITING THIS AND MAKING IT 10 TIMES BETTER THAN IT WAS! **_

It was a rainy day in Los Angeles.

It was the kind of rain that comes down in harsh, slick, sheets and pummels the ground with a certain bitterness that only occurred every so often. If you are driving, you may as well pull over to the side of the road and seek shelter in the blinding storm; and if you were unfortunate enough to be walking, well…don't. No umbrella would shield from the terror of the opening skies.

Anna hated rain. Especially today. It matched her crummy mood and the annoyance she was currently dealing with. Even though she was over three dozen stories above the ground, the rain played an unrhythmic tune on her darkened window. She was stuck in her empty office building in her small but extravagant office on the phone with a client. She swirled in her black leather chair that was far too big for her small frame and rolled her eyes at the client's monotonous voice.

Anna was a lawyer -and a damn good one at that. Through long, tedious years at law school to nabbing a job at a local firm, the strawberry blonde had finally made a name for herself. She was recently named a partner at her firm—which implied a bigger salary and higher ranking also meant longer hours behind her desk and less time at home with her son Sven and sister Elsa. However, the high pay was worth it in the long run and Anna would do anything to provide for her family—especially for Sven. That boy was her world.

Anna was allowed a break from her almost hour long phone call when her cell buzzed loudly on the corner of her mahogany desk. She picked it up, unlocked the screen and checked the text. It was from Elsa.

Time for a vacay. I'm thinking 10 year high school reunion? Olaf already got our tickets and I'm planning our flight.

Wait-WHAT? Anna sat up from her reclined position; almost flipping her chair over in the process; and tried her best to stay calm (she was still on duty). She didn't want to go back home! The main reason she had moved halfway across the country was to escape it and all the painful memories it possessed. Home had too many scars…and maybe one scar that just wouldn't fade.

However, she knew Elsa wanted to, and she couldn't bear to see the look on Olaf's face if she disappointed him. Thus, she found herself replying with a certain yes.

At 7 pm, her tedious phone calls and endless stacks of paperwork had finally come to a close. Anna managed a smile despite her terrible mood, knowing in just a few short minutes she would be back home with her two favorite people; Elsa and Sven. Her mood was heightened at the thought of Elsa helping Sven with his homework and making dinner, their close connection Anna was proud of.

Elsa's influence on the eleven year old boy was almost as prominent as Anna herself. When she had made the life-changing decision to move to L.A to further her dream of becoming a lawyer, Elsa was right behind her, promising to help her through raising a child and having a career. Sometimes Anna wondered what she would do if she didn't have her sister. She knew she would not have made it through the last eleven years, that's for sure.

She packed up her briefcase, grabbed her laptop bag and headed toward the elevator. Feeling a bit creeped out at the desolate and empty atmosphere, she thought about what she would have been doing if not for her son; out partying, like all of her coworkers. Though thinking about it, one of those parties was the reason she had ended up with Sven anyway. She wouldn't have changed that night for anything—but the events that came after? She pushed the thoughts away mentally and filed her brain with images of her beautiful, brown-eyed boy.

She got in the elevator and rode the myriad of floors down and strolled to the dreary climate outside. The rain had stopped, though the air remained cool and the sidewalks shone brightly from the streetlights and the rain that had soaked them not more than three hours earlier.

When reaching her destination, a modest two story home in the small suburb neighborhood of a smaller part of L.A., she got out of the car, grabbed her bags and headed to the front door. Before she could even reach for the knob, it was flung open and there stood Sven, in all of his t shirt and plaid shorts glory.

"MOM!" he exclaimed in his squeaky yet manly voice, clutching her into a tight hug that only mothers could give. She dropped her bags on the porch and wrapped her arms around her son, savoring the feeling of it. She knew one day she would be begging for a tiny embrace. "Hi, sweetheart," she smiled and ruffled his thick locks. "Looks like someone's gonna need a haircut soon."

"Hey!" Sven protested, wriggling out his mother's tight grasp and helping her with her work things to take inside. "How was work mom?" he asked, grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

She sat down at the table, where Elsa sat drinking her evening tea and reading a thick novel. "It was good. Long, but good. I got a lot of work done on this case that seems practically cold," she explained, taking a bite of the pasta her family had warmed up for her. "Goodness, sometimes I feel like you're the mom, Sven," she chuckled as he brought her a cup of coffee with just the right amount of milk and sugar. Small things like that had Anna convinced of her son's sweet nature and ability to please her. Just like his father…

"Mom? Can I go play on the computer? I finished all my homework!" Sven asked impatiently, dancing on the balls of his feet.

"I suppose. Only a half hour, though. It's a school night.' Anna replied as he thundered up the creaky stairs.

Once alone, both sisters sighed and gave each other tired smiles. "Hey, Elsa," Anna spoke.

"Hey, Anna," Elsa replied, smiling and tucking a piece of thick blonde hair behind her ear.

"So…about the reunion…"

"I could tell you didn't seem too ecstatic to go. Is this about Kristoff?" Elsa asked with a questioning sigh.

"Elsa, you KNOW that's the reason I don't want to go." The younger of the two said, taking a sip of the burning liquid. The whole town wasn't a stamp of anything good in their lives, including their parent's deaths.

… and Kristoff Bjorgman.

Kristoff was definitely on the top of list for her resistance towards going. They had been high school sweethearts and completely inseparable since the start of middle school. Sadly, due to different complications involving the mistakes and decisions of both of them, they had not ended things on the friendliest terms. In fact, she didn't know where he was or if he was even still alive.

Although she would never admit it, from time to time she did ponder about him: if he was happy, if he was married and had a family now?

"Earth to Anna—come in please," Elsa waved her hand in her sister's face to wake her from her daydream. "Welcome back, daydreaming again I see?' Elsa smiled sympathetically at her. "You know we don't have to go if you don't want to," she changed the subject.

"No, I should go. I haven't been back since their death, which was 10 years ago. And if Kristoff is there, he deserves to know. It wouldn't be fair- to Sven either. I think as much as I don't want to, they both deserve an explanation. I haven't even seen him in over a decade," Anna persuaded herself, determined to fix what needed to be set right.

Deep down, Anna wanted both of them to know the truth. Sven deserved to have a fatherly figure in his life. Of course, being the curious little rascal he was, the tall boy had asked about his father. Anna had simply told a small fib to keep him pacified; that his father was in the military and his fighter plane was shot down. It was tragically horrible, and Anna knew how terrible it was to lie to her son, but she didn't have any other excuse, and she didn't want her son to grow up believing his father didn't want him or that he was a mistake. She would later find out that he had never BEEN in the military-then she would have to tell ANOTHER lie to her son. It was time for the lying to stop.

She and Elsa sat and talked about the reunion a little more and Elsa decided to hit the hay. After completing the exhausting task of putting Sven to bed, Anna finally was able to relax herself, showering luxuriously and cuddling into her fluffy pillows. However, Anna could only lay awake, thinking about her past.

_"Anna, please don't do this I want you! I want US! And I want this baby! We can do this! We can be together and be happy! I'll apply to the junior college her, and I'll take a couple jobs… I am willing to fight for us. I love you, and I love this baby. I love you and I have loved you since the day I pushed you off of the swing set in 3rd grade and you broke your arm; remember?' he said, stopping his ramble before it could get too off topic and pleaded at her beautiful girlfriend with tears in his gorgeous brown eyes. _

_She couldn't look at him. "Kristoff, I-I can't do that to you. You have your whole life ahead of you and I couldn't live with the thought of holding you back from your destiny," she was sobbing big, fat ugly tears now. She loved him and she wanted this baby, but she didn't think Kristoff would make anything of his life being stuck with her and a baby for the rest of his life in the crummy little town with zero potential for his talented and bright mind. Finally, she looked at him and with regretful lips spoke. "It's over, Kristoff, I am sorry." _

_"No," was all Kristoff could breathe out weakly._

_"I made the appointment; it's happening next week and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I have to go.' she said, getting out of his old truck and slamming the door, running into her house. Once she got inside, she burst into tears. She slid down the front door and just sat there and sobbed-totally unaware that the love of her life was in his truck doing the exact same thing.  
_

Kristoff began to bawl and buried his face in his steering wheel and sobbed. This wasn't how he wanted this to go. He wanted Anna and this family more than anything! This baby was his life now, and the thought of Anna murdering it almost made him sick. He must have sat outside of her house for a good 20 minutes or more before he calmed down enough to drive.

And the two never spoke again. Kristoff made the decision to go ahead with his scholarship to Georgia Tech. He could not wait to leave. The quicker he got out of that town, the better!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you also to Emopokemon for the encouragement. These next two chapters came from the deep recesses of the gray matter between my ears. I did the best I could. I hope you enjoy it. **_

Ch 2

'Did I mention how much I DON'T want to do this?' Anna asked, dragging her rolling suitcase through the airport terminal. 'Yes, you did, Anna-but it has to be done. Kristoff NEEDS to know! Elsa said, turning and looking her sister square in the eye. Elsa was a fantastic sister. She had helped take care of Sven since he was born. She gave up HER dreams to help her sister. Elsa had always had a BEAUTIFUL singing voice-and she had always dreamed of being a singer-but she put her dreams on hold to help Anna with Sven. After all, she was the only one who could ever get Sven to go to sleep when he was a baby. If he would wake up screaming, she would get up before Anna and pick him up and sing to him-and usually it knocked him right back out.

_'Come on Anna, PUSH, PUSH! He is almost here! You can DO THIS Anna!' Elsa said, looking at her sister and holding her hand tightly. Anna would never have thought that at almost 17 she would be having a baby-much less Kristoff's baby-especially not this early in her life-but life can throw some major curveballs at you. Elsa never thought she would be an aunt at 19...but she was in LOVE with this little boy! She would make sure, as long as she lived, that her nephew would never want for ANYTHING. She knew Anna would do a great job as a mother-but with TWO people taking care of him, he was sure to have a wonderful childhood. Elsa secretly hoped that one day Anna would tell Kristoff. Sven Alexander Hansen came into the world on Feb 9th 2003 in Los Angeles California.  
_

_She looked at her son as they placed him on her chest. He had the same brown eyes, full lips and a thick head of dirty blond hair—and he looked JUST LIKE HIS FATHER! She suddenly missed Kristoff. But it was too late at this point. Kristoff, she heard, had already left for Georgia Tech. She probably would not be able to find him to get the message about his son to him. For all he knew, there was no baby anymore. Anna looked at her son. She only wanted the best for him and she vowed from that day forward, that she would be the most amazing mother she could be. She kept her son with her in the room that night. She laid there and watched him sleep-and all she could think about was Kristoff. Where was he, what was he doing?  
_

'Anna, wake up. We are here!' Elsa said, nudging her sister. Anna woke up. The plane had stopped and people were getting up and moving around. They grabbed their stuff and slowly got off the plane. It was taking forever...but for Anna that was good because it was longer she could wait to tell Kristoff-if he even showed. The threesome headed through the terminal and went to a rental car counter. They rented an SUV, went to the parking garage, located the vehicle,got in and drove to the hotel. They had rented a room at the Holiday Inn. The hotel had been built directly across from the high school. The town had changed A LOT in 10 almost 11 years. Anna looked out the window of the passenger side as Elsa drove. She was amazed at how many things were gone. The skating rink was gone, replaced with an office building, they had added a Wal Mart and a Target, a couple of craft stores and a Best Buy. They passed by The Shake Shop-which was where Anna and Kristoff used to hang out a lot-it was still as busy as it had been back then. She immediately felt a pang of sadness. This town held so many great memories and at the same time, so many sad ones-the death of her parents, the break up, the day she and Elsa left to move to California. In a way she missed it, but she had never entertained thoughts of moving back; this town held too many bad memories for her.

They got to the hotel, checked in and went up to their room. Olaf threw himself down on one of the two queen size beds. 'OHH this feels GOOOD!' he said, cuddling into one of the pillows. He fell asleep and the girls sat on the other bed and watched tv for a little while. The reunion wasn't until later that night, so they had a chance to relax for awhile.

Anna must have fallen asleep too because when she woke up, Olaf was standing in front of the mirror primping. Olaf was very good looking. He was about 5'9, thin but muscular build, short dark brown hair that he spiked up on top. Olaf was one of the most popular guys in school-yet he was never married-and didn't date. No one questioned it though; he was Uncle Olaf to Sven and practically a brother to Anna and Elsa.

They walked into the gymnasium of the high school and memories hit her like a ton of bricks! There were pictures up all over the place from the yearbook of 2003, the year they graduated. Anna walked around and looked at them. She was sad because she wasn't in any of them. This was something she had to give up because of Sven-but it didn't matter; he was her whole world anyway. She came up on a graduation photo. She had not attended graduation. Her parents had died and she and Elsa had decided to move to California-and Anna studied from home and graduated. Elsa had already graduated-but she wanted to be here for Anna and Olaf.

Anna would need her tonight. She went and sat at the table and looked down at her hands. Elsa elbowed her and she looked up-there he was. Anna froze-what would she say to him after 11 years? He smiled politely and looked away. She could tell he was still hurting. After 11 years, she was still hurting too. He was her first everything. First love, first kiss, they even lost their virginity to each other on prom night-when Sven was conceived. She suddenly felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest and like she was glued to her seat. Thankfully, Elsa had already gotten her a beer. She concentrated on her beer and didn't look at him again. She knew she would have to talk to him tonight eventually-but right now, she needed some liquid courage.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Personally I don't think this chapter could get any better than it is! Thanks to EmoPokemon and Cambie for their help!**_**_  
_**

Ch 3

Kristoff walked into the gym and looked around. This was the LAST place he wanted to be. When he graduated, he took off to Georgia Tech and NEVER LOOKED BACK-until he got his business started and came back home. But he felt like he had to come to the reunion tonight. He knew she would be here;but what would he say to her?She had thrown him away like a piece of trash and gotten rid of their baby-what was there left to say?As he was looking around, his eyes landed on her and they made eye contact and both looked away at the same time. He didn't exactly want to be friendly,but he did smile politely at her;after all this time, the pain was still fresh like an open wound.

He decided he needed a drink-or several. He used to not be a heavy drinker, but as the years passed, he would drink a little more and a little more. He didn't walk around drunk all the time but he did have a few when he would come home from work at helped to dull the pain he was still feeling. He hated coming home to an empty house; a house which SHOULD have held him, Anna and their child; so that is why he drank. It was like their ghosts were there—and she didn't even live there—but he felt her EVERYWHERE. That was one reason he came to this reunion-to get her out of his head once and for he saw her maybe one last time, and got the explanation he had waited 11 years for, then he could possibly move on and have a life with someone else-or maybe they could start over. He made a bee line for the bar-and then realized that, in order to get to the bar, he would have to pass by their table. So he set out to find another way. Thankfully he did. He wove his way through the crowd and greeted some of his friends as he went. He ordered a Jack and coke. "Make it as strong as possible!' he told the bartender.

2 drinks in, he decided to go sit down. As he was heading toward one of the many tables set up, he ended up having to walk past their table to get to his. He overheard Elsa talking 'Anna, Kristoff DESERVES to know about his son—Sven NEEDS to know also. It is NOT fair to never tell him! You have to tell him TONIGHT!'

Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. She hadn't gotten rid of the baby after all? But why did she hide it for 11 years? Elsa looked up and realized Kristoff had heard every word! He stood there like he was rooted to the floor, eyes watering. He felt himself getting ready to cry or explode with anger; so he used all the strength he had and turned and ran out of the gym. Anna looked at Elsa and said 'THANK YOU ELSA—NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HANDLE THIS?' she got up so fast that her chair fell over. She ran out of the gym chasing after Kristoff!

Anna was SO MAD at her sister right now. This was NOT how she was planning on approaching this situation!But now, she had no choice! She ran out of the gym after him yelling his name 'Kristoff, Kristoff WAIT-I can explain!' He didn't listen, he just kept heading toward the bleachers on the football field. There he could really be alone and no one could bother him-but Anna followed him there. She was determined to get this worked out. It was now or never.

He walked up to the top of the bleachers and sat down. She took her 3 inch heels off and made her way to the top and sat down next to him. It was a hot night and she was sweating heavily and huffing and puffing by the time she got to the top. She sat down next to him and touched his arm. He winced like she had stabbed him! He didn't want her to touch him, he was so ANGRY and HURT. 'Kristoff, please look at me.' he slowly turned his head to face her. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. 'Why did you lie to me Anna? WHY? He asked,his face crumpling up and starting the crying again. He was sobbing and had his hands over his face so she couldn't see him cry. 'Kristoff, you had your whole future handed to you. A football scholarship to one of the best colleges in the country—you did NOT NEED to give it up for ME and a baby. If you had been bogged down with us, you would never have been able to make a life for yourself!'

Little did she know, he HAD made a life for himself. He HAD gone to college on his scholarship. He graduated at the top of his class and opened his own architectural company. He had A LOT of money now and was living the life he always wanted—except for the fact that the one part of his life he wanted the MOST was not there. 'Anna, if you had stayed, we would have been fine. I went to school, got my degree in business and I own the biggest architectural company in this whole state. You and Sven would have been well taken care of—but you chose to lie to me and throw it all away!' he stood up like he was going to leave; but for some reason,again, he felt rooted to the spot. He felt like if he walked away, he might never be able to see Sven so he sat back also didn't want to admit to himself that he still loved her-he felt that when they made eye contact inside-but he didn't want to admit it. They sat there and fought about the whole situation for another couple of hours until they both were so tired, they just gave up and sat there in silence. They had said everything they could say. Now was the time for the healing to begin-or to attempt to.

Finally Kristoff looked over at her and said 'Can I see pictures of him please?' Anna pulled out her phone and pulled up the album on her phone titled 'My baby boy.' She handed the phone to Kristoff and he sat there, scrolling through the pictures of his son, his flesh and blood, and cried like a baby. His face crumpled up and he sobbed. 'My son,my beautiful son! He looks just like I looked when I was a child!' he sniffed, his nose was running. He fished around in his pocket and found a crumpled up napkin he had grabbed at the bar. He wiped his face and blew his nose. A wave of relief-and a slight happiness washed over him. He looked at Anna and said again-'He looks just like me as a kid!' He realized he had already said it-but he didn't care. Emotions were taking over. Kristoff was so emotional NOW-he could only imagine what he would be like the day he actually MEETS Sven for the first time.

'I know he does, Kristoff. For the longest time, every time I looked at him, it almost killed me-and it made me miss you terrribly!You don't know the guilt I have lived with for 11 years Kristoff. There have been so many times I wanted to find you and tell you—but something always held me back—fear. Fear of what would happen when I told you.' she said, wiping away the big fat tears that were rolling down her face. 'Anna, you KNOW what would have happened. He is my SON. Do you HONESTLY think I would have rejected you or him? I still love you more than anything Anna—and I want to meet my son. Can I please?' he said, looking at her with longing in his smiled; she still loved him too!'Can we PLEASE start over Anna? It might not be a start over with you and I-because we both are different people now-but I would like a relationship with my son-even if you and I do not get back together.I think that can be arranged.' she said. They gave each other a hug. Not an 'I love you hug' but more of a 'Thank you.' hug. They sat there in the bleachers until the sun came up. Kristoff was happy-FINALLY he had an explanation and his son was ALIVE! He was going to be able to meet his boy-and possibly rebuild his and Anna's relationship. But if they couldn't be salvaged, at least he would have his relationship with his son!

Kristoff felt like a zombie! He was excited from the news he found out last night, but he was also EXHAUSTED. He and Anna had been up ALL NIGHT talking about Sven-and before they knew it, the sun had come up. Kristoff dropped Anna off at her hotel. They sat in the truck for a second and just looked at each other. 'Thank you Anna-for telling me the truth.' he said, gently touching her hand. 'Kristoff, you are welcome and I am sorry I lied for so long-but now, its time to move forward.' she said, leaning over to hug him. She got out and he watched her walk into the hotel before he headed back to his house, 20 miles away. He lived in a very nice colonial-style house. 2 story 3 bedrooms, huge kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, sat his keys down on the kitchen island and sank down into a chair at his kitchen table. He laid his head in his hands and all of the emotions from last night came rushing back. He cried-HARD. It was like a dam broke inside of him. A dam of relief-but a dam just the same. He must have fallen asleep at the kitchen table because when he woke up, it was 3 in the afternoon! He was more tired than he thought he was. He fixed a pot of coffee and sat at the kitchen table and drank it. Just then, his phone went off-it was Anna. She wanted him to call her real quick. 'Hey, everything ok?' he asked when she answered. 'Yep,just wanted to see what your plans look like for next week? I want you to be able to meet Sven before my birthday or his and I think next week would be a great time!' Next WEEK? He was FREAKING out! He grabbed his planner and flipped through it-he had NO PLANS for next week! 'I am all clear for next week!' he said. He was shaking nervously. 'Great,so when can you come?' she said. 'I will get my ticket tonight and leave Tuesday-to give you plenty of time to get back home and get settled before the emotions start all over again!' he said.

'Ok GREAT!' she said. 'Kristoff, I can't wait to see you again.' she whispered and hung up before he could say anything else. Little did she know, he heard her say it. He sat back and smiled after she hung up. He couldn't wait to see HER either-OR his son!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to my Beta Cambie for helping me revamp this chapter! **_

Ch 4

The next morning, Anna opened the hotel room door to Elsa and Olaf sitting comfortably in bed with trays of food covering their torsos. Sighing, she sat on the edge of the former's cot, dropping down her head and playing with the fraying ends of her sweater.

"Well?" Elsa spoke up to interrupt the silent munching.

"Well what?" Anna asked, jerking her head up and making a few stray hairs fall into her freckled face.

"How'd it go?" Elsa interrogated with impending curiosity.

'Well," Anna started with a long, tired sigh, "We fought, we cried, we hugged, he told me he still loved me, and we agreed that he will meet Sven," she replied simply, taking her shoes off and rubbing her tired, dainty feet.

"Anna, I am so happy for you!" the blonde responded by moving from her spot under the warm covers to hug her younger sister awkwardly.

"Yea, it's great isn't it?" Olaf spoke for the first time, happily taking a bite of his toast. "Sven finally gets to meet his father!'"

Anna couldn't help but let out a little smile. As nervous as she was about the whole encounter, she was happy at least some of the lying had stopped. Now they could move on to the family stuff. Even though her stomach was an erupting zoo of anxiety and fright, she was happy. Now, the hard part would be explaining to her son why she lied to him for almost 11 years of his life. But once that was done, they could all begin to heal and be reunited.

Kristoff pulled up some different airlines on his computer. He picked the first flight out of Indiana; Tuesday;the faster the better, he thought. He was ready to meet his son. He had arranged for his secretary to leave all business calls to the office. He didn't want anything interrupting his two week trip to get to know his mysterious son – and to learn about Anna all over again. He still loved her and he did want her back, but he was still blind to if Anna felt the same way.

Of course, he was still nervous about meeting his precious son for the first time. What was he like? Did he resemble him at all? What did he like to do? And the most important question; would he like him, or completely shut him out? He didn't know what was worse; never meeting his creation or being hated by him. He could only pray for the best.

"Does it make me a total workaholic if I'm actually excited to go back to work?" Anna asked loudly after she had boarded the flight with her sister and friend. People were still cramming into the aircraft and bustling about noisily.

"Yes," her two companions answered boringly simultaneously, causing laughter to erupt in their row.

As Olaf and Anna began to chat excitedly about arriving back home, Elsa remained silent. She had secrets of her own, which she wanted to keep hidden. She hadn't told anyone yet, but on her spare time, she had been passing out demos of her own songs. Of course, it wasn't very professional and the songs weren't very deep nor lyrical, but she had receive a few call backs for auditions for bands this coming week.

She wanted to wait until she knew she had a job before she said anything to Anna or Olaf, knowing they'd be overexcited and think far too much into it. If she didn't nab the job, they'd be more heartbroken than her. However much she tried to hide it, she was excited. She had always, ever since she was a child, wanted to sing professionally, either in a band or on her own. And with things finally piecing together with Anna and Kristoff (she'd hoped a little too much on that one as well), she dreamed to live in Nashville and start a country singing career. She would miss her family of course, but she needed to do things for her once in a while. Elsa was looking forward to this next phase in her life—she didn't know where it would take her but she was excited to find out.

They landed back in Los Angeles late that night. Picking up Sven from a family friend's house, they loaded back in another vehicle for one more exhausting trip before reaching home. When they finally reached their destination, Sven gave his usual hugs and kisses to his family and proceeded to do his usual nighttime ritual; thundering upstairs, showering sloppily, and reluctantly going to bed. After finishing up chats, Olaf bid his goodbyes to the two sisters and left them alone in the dark living room.

"So now that we're alone," Elsa started, pouring a cup of coffee for each of them and bringing them to the coffee table. "What are you planning to do when Kristoff comes on Tuesday?"

Anna sat thinking, taking a sip of the hot liquid. Even though she was positively exhausted, Elsa had reminded her that she had a lot to think about. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I told him in the first place. I know I'll have to finally tell Sven, but I'm just not sure how. It's not every day you meet your father."

"But here's the thing: have you thought about the fact that Kristoff might possibly want to move here to be with the both of you?" Elsa asked with demanding eyes. She loved Anna's bright optimism, but facts needed to be stated. They couldn't live in dream world forever.

Anna had thought about it-and she did still love Kristoff. She was more focused on Kristoff and his dad meeting first. The rest would come later. She said the same to Elsa.

After a few antagonizingly long days, Tuesday morning finally arrived. He had not slept the night before-so he hoped he would sleep on the flight.

Despite being exhausted, Kristoff had been awake the whole flight -he was too excited to sleep. He felt like a little child at Christmas waiting for Santa to arrive. He got off of the plane, and saw Anna waiting for him.

Catching his breath, he couldn't help but smile at her casual but beautiful appearance. She was wearing jean shorts and an old t shirt – no matter what she wore, Anna could wear a paper bag for all he cared, and she would be beautiful to him.

They hugged awkwardly and walked over to the baggage claim, their hands slightly brushing every so often. "So how was your flight?" Anna said, trying to start up conversation and looking up at him. She wasn't used to the comfort of her sandals or the lack of height they gave her. Without her normal heels, she feel almost a foot below Kristoff's much longer, staggering height.

"It was uneventful. I slept through it.' he fibbed, taking her hand cautiously. She didn't let go, which was a good sign. Reaching the baggage claim, he retrieved his single suitcase and followed Anna towards her car.

The car ride was practically silent beside the quiet ambient of noise coming in from the radio. As excited as he was, now that the moment was finally here, Kristoff felt like he was going to dissolve in a puddle of anxious nerves. He had been so excited to reach here, that he had no idea what he would say to his son when they finally met. Would he be speechless? Would they just fall into a tacit hug? Would Sven be angry for not knowing and being lied to for 11 years?

Escaping his thoughts, Kristoff was very impressed when he saw her house. It was a 2 story brick house—very modern, not huge but nice sized. The yard was immaculate. There were tulips all along the front of the house in an array of colors—he remembered she loved tulips. Every Valentine's day he would get her a bouquet of fresh purple and blue ones rather than the cliché roses. He made a mental note to try and sneak out to a store in the area and get her some while he was here.

Anna pulled into the driveway and turned off the SUV. Kristoff took a large exhale before taking his luggage and walking in the large house on Anna's tail. The inside was just as clean and precise as the outer had shown, with nice decorations and spotless floors. A staircase led to another level, and Kristoff wondered which door led to his son's room. What did it look like? Did he like trains? Cars? Dinosaurs? Music? The possibilities were endless.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again by thundering footsteps coming from the upper floor and stomping down the stairs. Getting a better look, Kristoff couldn't help but gasp at the young boy. He was almost an exact replica of himself; short blonde locks thick with light brown highlights, big brown eyes (the size of the orbs came from his mother), and defined freckles. Kristoff felt his eyes watering and a huge lump forming in his throat. This was his son; his creation. How had he lived the past eleven years without seeing this beautiful boy every day?

"Hi Mom! Who is this?" Sven inquired with a youthful questioning gaze. They two boys made eye contact, and Kristoff had to look away in fear of sobbing.

"Sven, this is my friend Kristoff," Anna replied carefully.

Sven peered at Kristoff suspecting amber orbs and stuck out his hand spontaneously. His mother had taught him good manners, after all.

"Hello, Kristoff. I'm Sven," the little boy spoke up, his small hand practically disappearing in Kristoff's much larger, calloused one.

Kristoff shook his son's hand in polite return—but he wanted so badly to hug him instead. "Hey, buddy. It's nice to finally meet you," Kristoff responded.

"Sven, Kristoff and I have something very important to tell you," Anna broke the trance, putting her hands on her son's shoulder and leading them towards the den. "Let's go sit."

Sven sat next to his mother on the loveseat, while Kristoff took the edge of the opposing sofa. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Anna licked her lips. She looked at Kristoff over Sven's head. It was now or never. "Nothing sweetie. It's just…remember every time you'd ask me about your father I said he died in the military?"

"He was an honorable hero," Sven added and looked at his mother, with naïve intrigued eyes.

"Yes. But honey, I-I lied. Your father didn't die in the army," Anna admitted with a choked sob. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "When I was in high school, I dated a guy and we were pretty serious. We had our whole lives planned out and were gonna get married one day. But then, something changed. "You happened...and we ended up going our separate ways."

"What?" Sven asked, looking a bit betrayed. "So you're saying my dad is still somewhere out in the world, you just never talk to him?"

"No, sweetheart. I've found him," Anna smiled through watery eyes.

"Well, where is he?" Sven asked with innocence.

"Right here," Kristoff spoke up for the first time, trying to get words out through his emotional state. He stood up and went to Sven and tried to hug him.

"Wait. So… does that make you my dad then?' Sven inquired, looking up at Kristoff. He didn't reciprocate Kristoff's hug; he wasn't sure how to process this info.

Kristoff moved his son's head gingerly towards his own, looking into a carbon copy of his younger self "Yes, son it does. I am your dad." Kristoff was full on crying by this point.

Sven sat down on the floor in silence, looking distant, and he started to cry. "Mom, why did you lie to me and tell me my dad died?" he asked angrily,

"Sven, I had ended things with Kris-with your dad—and I didn't know how to find him-and I didn't know what his reaction would be," she tried to explain. "I didn't know if he'd want you. If he'd want us-so I never contacted him to tell him about you."

"So you lied to me my whole life," he retorted, giving a menacing glare towards his mother, "And you didn't even know I existed until the night of the reunion? he gave the same deathly expression towards his newfound father.

"It wasn't like that-and if I HAD known about you son, I would have been here!' Kristoff tried to protest, but Sven just let out a ear piercing scream and ran out of the room. Upstairs, the parents could hear the door slam and more sobs and screeches-and then the walls began to shake. Sven was playing his country music as loud as possible.

That definitely could have gone better.

Anna and Kristoff both sat in silence. Neither one knew what to do at this point. Anna knew then that Sven was VERY upset; he NEVER acted this way. It was a lot to process for an almost 11 year old boy. 'So now what?' Kristoff asked, looking up at the ceiling, hearing the sound of the music blaring.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you Cambie! Your editing skills are awesome! Can I hire you? LOL! **_

Ch 5

Upstairs in his room, Sven paced around his room and continued to voice a mixture of sobs and screams. He went to his stereo and picked the only genre to calm him down; country music. It was what he raised on, and somehow felt like family, since the one he once knew was false all along. The walls shook due to the intensity of the volume.

Flopping himself on his bed, he threw a pillow over his face and quieted his screams to bawl silently, sobs that shook his whole body. His emotions were on a rampage; he finally felt complete knowing the mysterious identity of his father, yet completely betrayed and angry. His dad was real, and alive, and downstairs! But he still couldn't understand why his parents would lie to him. He was eleven years old: that's not a baby anymore! He could be told the truth. It only made him question his mother more; what else had she been hiding from him? And most of all, why had Kristoff never contacted him? He wanted answers.

Downstairs, Kristoff and Anna sat comfortably in the kitchen sharing a pot of coffee. Anna drank a lot of coffee: the stronger the better. They sat across from each other at the table and neither one said a word. Kristoff was still in shock of the whole scenario and angry at himself. Why would have he thought this would have gone easy? Sven must hate him now; he must feel so neglected and unloved. And Kristoff never wanted him to feel like that ever again.

"I think I should go talk to him," Kristoff announced, sighing and placing his maroon mug on the counter firmly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't know how he is; I usually just leave him be," Anna protested softly.

"Exactly!" Kristoff's voice began to rise in frustration. "I don't know how he is. I don't know _anything _about my own son! My own goddamn son! It's complete crap!" He yelled. He couldn't help his loud tangent. It wasn't fair Anna had kept this a secret from him and his son for so long. They both deserved to know. And now, things looked as if they were taking a turn for the worse.

"So you're blaming me for this?" Anna fought back, standing up as well and placing her small hands on her slim waist.

"Yes!" Kristoff exclaimed bravely. "Why wouldn't you tell me about this sooner? Because now it's a complete disaster!"

"Gosh, you're so bipolar! One moment you're completely in love with me and this whole idea of being a family, but now you're _blaming me _because it's not turning out as peachy as you imagined? Well, sorry, Kristoff, but here's a life lesson for you; life isn't fair!" Anna screeched back, angry tears forming in her teal eyes.

Instead of bickering back, Kristoff spoke out unusually soft. "I'm going to talk to him. We could both bond from this; we're both betrayed by the woman we thought we loved the most."

"So now you're not sure you love me?" Anna asked as Kristoff began climbing the stairs, his broad back facing her.

He groaned loudly and turned around grudgingly. "Of course I love you! But like you said; life isn't fair. So it's okay for me to feel betrayed and heartbroken. I don't need you on my back all the time!" Turning around and not waiting for a response, he finished going up the flight of stairs and walked over the poster covered door shaking with the bass from the music, knowing subconsciously it was Sven's.

Kristoff tentatively turned the knob and opened the door. He stood in the doorway and took in his new surroundings. He was almost shocked at how similar he was to his son; his room looked almost identical to his as a child. Posters plastered the walls, of country and rock singers alike. The large stereo system housed the deafening tunes, and an ever huger bed sat next to it. Sven was lying on his belly, his face on the pillows and foot tapping slightly to the catchy music. And next to the bed laid a beautiful acoustic guitar, still shiny and looked almost untouched by the small boy.

He walked over to the oblivious boy and turned off the vibrations, causing the blonde boy to turn his head.

"Hey, why'd ya do that?" he asked in a voice scratchy with tears. His face was red and hands white.

Kristoff didn't answer, only taking his journey over the guitar. "May I?" he asked the boy, who nodded in curiosity. He walked over to it and picked it up, sat down on Sven's bed and started playing—no song, just strumming the strings.

He hadn't held one of these since he sold his in college. He loved the way it felt when he held it. Anna used to love it when Kristoff would play his for her—and when they ended things, he got rid of it; it held too many bad memories. He was afraid he had forgotten how to play, but it felt so normal and his fingers somehow remembered every little quirk about the instrument.

"You play too?" Sven's eyes got huge as he scurried from his spot by the pillows to sit on his knees next to his dad.

"I used to. I played all the time for your mom,she loved it too." Kristoff stated, still playing nonsense to warm himself up. "You like country music?"

Sven nodded, still wary to say much around the biological stranger. "My Aunt Elsa practically raised me on it."

Kristoff snorted in reply, turning his noise into a melody. "Mind if I play you a piece?"

Another encouraging, ingenuous nod.

"You'll have to bear with me, I'm a bit rusty, but this is-I mean-was-mine and your mom's song when we were in high school." Kristoff chuckled an apology, making his son smile as well. He couldn't help but let his heart soar at the simple act. He felt so accomplished at making some sort of connection with his son; and that small smile would forever be engraved in his memory.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more_

Throughout the poignant song, Kristoff couldn't help but get a little choked up. This song held true for the moment they were in right now. Sven had waited his whole life, not knowing about his father; Kristoff still harbored feelings for Anna, and she for him. This was the song that was playing the night that was their first time—the night that Sven was conceived. Kristoff had tears running down his face as he sang to his beautiful creation and the memories of that night came rushing back.

Downstairs, Anna heard music and then-was that Kristoff singing? She went to the bottom of the stairs to hear better-it WAS! He was singing their song!Tears filled her eyes as she headed up the stairs and stood in the hallway-just outside the door where they couldn't see her. She wanted them to have this moment-the first of MANY they would have as father and son.

Sven stared at his father in amazement. He could not believe his dad could sing like that! The emotion could be read on his father's face like an open book. Suddenly, Sven felt a bit bad for judging his dad too quickly. He obviously wanted a relationship with him as much as the boy did. It wasn't his fault; after all, he never knew about his son. That moment, after finishing the song, Sven decide he would give this familiar stranger a chance. After all, he HAD wanted to know about his father after all-and here he was in front of him-flesh and blood real! Kristoff put the guitar down between he and Sven and turned to look into the mirror image of himself at 11 years old.

"I love you so much Sven—and I promise I will always be here for you, no matter what," Suddenly, Kristoff felt too caught up in the moment and pulled the younger into a hug, trying his best to remove the awkward obstacle the guitar had made. Sven was tentative at first, but slowly put his arms around his father and squeezed his broad muscles. Both of the males cried. Outside the door, Anna leaned against the wall and sobbed. She still owed Sven an explanation as to why Kristoff had been absent all these years. She had been holding out on Sven for SO LONG-it was time.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Anna was still crying out in the hall. She wiped the tears from her eyes and crept quietly into her bedroom-which was at the opposite end of the hall from Sven's room. She went in, got out of her clothes and got in the shower. She stood there and let the hot water beat down on her. She felt herself relax instantly. It was amazing sometimes how good a hot shower could do—like it can wash away ALL pain. In this case, there was still some pain-she was sure. Kristoff loved her—and she him-but she knew he didn't trust her anymore, and she wanted more than ANYTHING to rebuild that trust...she wanted him, and she wanted him to want her, but it had to be slow. He would have to get to know Sven and her main focus would be the two of them right now.

She got out of the shower and put her bathrobe on. She stood in front of the fogged up mirror and wiped in a circle—just enough to see her face. She ran a comb through her hair and turned the dryer on and began to dry her hair. She took her time, she wasn't planning anything special tonight for them, its just that her whole life, her hair could get VERY unwieldy. She dried it, flatironed it, put on some dark wash flare leg jeans and a purple top with a black lace owl on the front and headed slowly down the thickly carpeted hallway to Sven's room. The door was cracked, she stood just outside of it, listening to what they were talking about.

'So what exactly do you do dad?' Sven asked, looking at his bedspread and picking nervously at an invisible spot. ' I own an architectural firm. We build office buildings, apartment complexes, houses, you name it.' 'So you have to go back home and go back to work soon huh?' he asked, a questioning look in his eyes. 'Yes,unfortunately I will have to leave in a few days to go back; but I WILL come back and visit you and this summer you can come spend time with me in Indiana.' Kristoff said, brushing the blond hair off of his son's face and leaning in for another hug.

Anna knocked softly on the door 'Hey guys, what do you guys want for dinner?' 'Pizza!' they both said at the same time. They both just burst out laughing. 'Ok, what toppings do YOU like?' Kristoff asked, looking at his son. 'Pepperoni, Mushrooms, and Italian Sausage.' Kristoff's eyes got wide. 'Those are my favorite TOO!' They high fived, then got up off the bed. Sven ran downstairs, grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number for the pizza. Kristoff was coming into the kitchen just as Sven hung up. 'It'll be 45 minutes for 2 large pizzas' he said going to the fridge. He grabbed a can of coke and sat down at the kitchen table, drink in one hand, phone in the other. He was now oblivious to Kristoff and Anna and totally engrossed in texting his friends.

Kristoff looked at Anna and said 'Can I talk to you in the other room?' he took her by the elbow and they headed down the hall to the spare bedroom where he would be staying while he was here. Kristoff pulled Anna into the room and shut the door. 'Isn't he a bit young for a cell phone Anna?' Kristoff said, arms folded. 'No, he only has a certain amount of minutes a month, and he is responsible with it. He knows it can get taken away at any moment; trust me, I KNOW what I am doing Kristoff.' 'Well, I just think that 11 is a bit young for a cell phone!' he said, sitting down on the bed. Anna just stared at him. She had raised Sven, this was a decision SHE had made for him—he was allowed to have one and knew the consequences and limitations. 'Trust me Kristoff, it will be ok.' she said, sitting on the bed next to him. They looked at each other; Kristoff took this as an opportunity and he leaned in for a kiss. Anna wasn't sure about that so she turned her head and Kristoff's soft lips landed on her cheek wanted to kiss him; badly. But Sven was in the house and she wanted to go slow. He looked taken aback. 'I'm sorry Kristoff, I just want to go as slow as possible.' she said, looking at him and touching his arm. 'You have two relationships to work on—and the most important one is with your son-not me.' She wanted to be with him again, and she told him as much—but the relationship between him and his son needed to come first.

They headed back into the kitchen. Sven had all the makings of a salad spread out on the butcher block island in the middle of the kitchen. Anna didn't need to say anything. She and Sven set to work. She washed the lettuce, broke it apart, put it in the bowl. Sven chopped up the tomatoes and put them in the salad. Anna cut up the carrots and green peppers and tossed THOSE into the salad as well. Kristoff stood and stared. He was amazed that the mother and son needed no words—that they could just read what the other was thinking—and knew each other's mannerisms and how things were done. Kristoff walked over to the cabinets and started opening them. He finally located the plates. He grabbed three plates, three sets of utensils and three drinking glasses. He put them in their spots at the table. Sven sat on one end and Anna on the other...so that would put Kristoff in the middle. The table was all set and then Kristoff started to fix drinks. Beer for him, Water for Anna and Sven's coke.

Once everything was set up on the table and the salad was put in the fridge, they all sat at the table waiting for the pizza. Sven had his face in his phone, and Kristoff wanted him to talk. 'Hey buddy, how about putting that thing down for a while and talking to us?' Kristoff reached for the phone. Sven looked up at him and said 'You JUST came into my life after 11 years, and you are ALREADY telling me what to do?' Sven pulled the phone back and put it behind his head. Anna reached behind him and grabbed it. Sven just sat there, stiff as a statue. Sven's words cut him like a knife. 'Sven, Kristoff IS your dad-I know it is going to be hard, but you HAVE to listen to him—he can't be your best buddy ALL the time—he has to be dad too.' Sven was sitting at the table, arms folded, leaning the chair back on two legs and he was angry. 'I WANT MY PHONE!' he screamed, getting up and trying to grab it from Anna. She put it in a drawer behind her and stood with her back against the drawer so he couldn't get to it. 'You can have it back when dinner is over' Kristoff said, looking at Anna for her approval. She just nodded.

Sven huffed and puffed for a few minutes, then the doorbell rang, Kristoff went to the door and paid for the pizza—thankful for the distraction. He brought the pizzas in the kitchen. Sven was sitting at the table with his arms folded, pouting. 'Sven, stop, you will get your phone back later.' Anna said, looking at her son and tousling his hair. He pulled away. His dad hadn't been here for 11 years and NOW he wanted to tell him what to do? Sven didn't look at his mother or father—he just sat and ate in silence. He loved his dad and was excited he was here but why was he being so mean? 'Mom,you take phone calls during dinner too.' Sven looked at her. 'Sven, that is only for work purposes, and when I do, I get up from the table, so don't pull that with me young man or you WON'T get the phone back until this weekend!' she said, looking at him sternly. 'FINE!' Sven said. He grabbed his salad bowl and stabbed a big wad of salad on his fork and stuffed it into his mouth. He could barely close his mouth to chew. Anna put down her glass and looked at her son. 'Ok, Sven, what is the problem?' Sven finished chewing, swallowed, and put down his fork. He looked at his mother and said 'I want my phone and I want it now.' Then he looked at Kristoff and said 'YOU haven't been here for 11 years, and I know that is not your fault—but don't immediately come in here and try to be all fatherly. It has been me and my mom and my Aunt Elsa for 11 years. We did fine without you before!' Kristoff could not believe what Sven had just said to him. He immediately wanted to walk out the door, get on the next plane and go back to Indiana and forget this whole thing had ever happened. Kristoff just looked at Sven, grabbed his plate and drink, tossed them in the sink and walked down the hall to the guest room and slammed the door. He pulled out his laptop and began looking up flights. He was leaving. He loved Sven and he wanted to love Anna again, but this was too hard for him. He had been alone, just him, for 9 years, since his mom died. He had been ok since then and he would be ok now.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. 'Come in' he said. It was Anna. She shut the door and leaned against it. 'We need to talk Kristoff, you can't just get up and leave because of one situation.' 'You two were FINE 2 hours ago.' she said, arms folded in front of her. 'Anna, he wants a FRIEND—not a FATHER!' ' I haven't BEEN a father, so I really don't know WHAT I am supposed to do here, so any help you can give would be GREATLY appreciated!' he looked at her, his eyes welling up. She went to him and hugged him and they stayed like that for a few minutes. She looked at him and said 'Kristoff,we are in this together. It is going to be hard, but I know we can do it!' 'He has to get used to you being around—and with time, I know he will. Ya'll have a couple of weeks to break the ice in the relationship and start getting to know each other. Give him time Kristoff, this is new for him too.' she said,opening the door to the bedroom and walking out. He was angry and scared at the same time. Angry because of how Sven was acting and scared that he would not be a good father.

Kristoff sat back down on the bed and turned off his laptop. He laid back and closed his eyes. He had so many thoughts going through his head. He didn't know where to begin. How was he going to do this parenting thing from Indiana? He didn't mind flying back and forth, but eventually he would need to move here-he was NOT going to ask Anna to up and move back to Indiana. Besides, he could promote someone in his office in Indiana to run that branch and open a new one here. He had so much to look forward to; and plenty of time to do it.

_**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Kristoff must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, it was 2 am. He crept out of the guest bedroom and into the downstairs bathroom. When he came out, he noticed a light on in the living room. He peeked his head around the corner and there sat Elsa, on her computer. 'Hey Els!' he whispered. She motioned for him to come in and sit down. He sat next to her on the couch.

'What are you doing?' he asked. On her screen was one of those hotel/flight websites. 'I'm going to Nashville for awhile. I got a job there at a record label as an assistant to the head of the label. I haven't told Anna yet. I leave next week.' He remembered in high school how Elsa had loved to sing and was in a lot of musicals. She had always dreamed of being a country singer—and if being the assistant to the head of a major record label was her way in the door, then so be it.

Kristoff looked at her in astonishment. 'You haven't TOLD them yet?' he asked. 'No, Kristoff, I haven't. They will be fine. Anna and Sven have you now and this is my dream—and I am going to follow it.' she said.

She knew deep down that Sven would be heartbroken. Elsa was his best friend; and basically his second mom. He loved her like he loved his mother. But she needed to do this for herself. She booked her flight and hotel, closed the computer and sat back. 'I will be telling them in the morning.' she said, looking down at her hands. She had heard about the fight between Sven, Anna and Kristoff once Kristoff and Sven had gone to bed. She and Anna had sat up with their usual cup of night time coffee and talked about the situation. Elsa had not told Anna about Nashville, because she wanted to wait until Sven was with her. Maybe she would take everyone to dinner and break it to them there. But she knew Sven had a temper and wore his heart on his sleeve. She just hoped he would understand that she had to follow her dream.

They sat and talked about Sven for awhile before Kristoff headed back to the guest room. He changed into pajama pants and no shirt and climbed into bed, but he couldn't sleep. He a lot on his mind. How would he do this fathering thing? Its not like there is a book out on how to father an 11 year old son you didn't know you had until a couple of weeks ago. This was all so new to him! Now Elsa was going to throw a wrench in the plans too! Kristoff wondered what he had gotten himself into and he actually felt guilty about this, but he wondered for a minute if he would have been better NOT knowing about Sven. He dismissed that thought from his brain and mentally scolded himself for it. He needed sleep—but sleep wouldn't come. He lay there and closed his eyes, hoping.

He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke, the sun was shining through the window and he could smell something DELICIOUS coming from the kitchen. He got up, put on a t shirt, raked his fingers through his hair and went into the kitchen. Elsa was at the oven making blueberry pancakes, Anna was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop and a cup of coffee and Sven was nowhere to be found.

Anna looked up at him and smiled. 'Good Morning Kristoff would you like some coffee?' Anna asked, getting up and going to the coffee maker. 'Yes, thank you. Where's Sven?' he asked, a curious look on his face. 'Sven is at school. His phone has been taken away after last night's temper tantrum.' 'He left this morning and got on the bus and didn't even speak to me.' Anna said as she handed him the coffee. Elsa sat a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of Kristoff. He drenched the pancakes in maple syrup and started eating. 'Am I going to be here by myself today?' Kristoff asked. Anna looked up from her laptop 'No, I am working from home for the duration of your visit and Elsa has plans. So it will just be you and I until Sven comes home from school.' she said with a smile.

She felt something stirring inside her. She hadn't been REALLY alone with Kristoff since high school. She felt a mixture of terror and excitement at the same time. Terror because there had been so much anguish and pain over the last few days and she was afraid that there would be more tension between Sven and Kristoff and excitement because she was going to be ALONE with Kristoff. Maybe they could start talking about their relationship. They could also go for a drive around Los Angeles. Kristoff finished eating, got up and put his dishes in the sink and went to the bathroom and took a shower. He got out, got dressed and slicked his hair back. He shaved, dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt and went out into the kitchen. Anna was still at the kitchen table working but Elsa was nowhere in sight. Kristoff went to the refrigerator and opened it. He grabbed the orange juice and a glass and poured some. He sat down at the table next to Anna. 'So what is on the agenda for today?' he asked, looking at her.

Anna was beautiful. She had high cheekbones and beautiful full lips and a great figure. She was short but slim and, while most girls her size were flat chested, Anna was not. He couldn't stop staring at her chest. She was in her pajamas still and had no makeup on but she was still beautiful. Her red hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had on a green tank top and black silk pajama pants. She was barefoot and was sitting like she used to in high school—she was sitting with her left leg bent under her. She caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

'Can I help you?' she asked, a little flirtatious smile on her face.

'I just like looking at you.' he said, touching her hand. She felt a shiver go up her spine at his touch. She knew ever since the night she saw him at the reunion that she still loved him. In truth,she had never stopped. She wanted to kiss him right now but she didn't want to jump right back into it. What if they slept together and then they decided that they weren't going to work out? Then it would just be awkward whenever he saw Sven, but Anna couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore. She closed her laptop and turned to face him.

'I like it when you look at me.' she said, leaning in to kiss him. She gave in. She couldn't stand it anymore. She loved him and the chemistry between them since she picked him up from the airport yesterday was electric. He kissed her back and pulled her into his lap. They sat there and kissed for a long time and things were getting hot and heavy as she ran her hands up under his shirt and scratched his chest gently with her nails. He growled and kissed her harder and wrapped his arms around her tightly until finally Anna said 'Hey, lets go get ready and I can show you around Los Angeles!' she jumped up out of his lap like an excited child. 'Um, ok. I-I'll be ready in a few.' he said. He was stunned, but at the same time he was glad they stopped when they did—otherwise he would have carried her upstairs and he was sure he wouldn't have been able to control himself.

He got up and walked back to the guest room in a daze. He could still taste her on his lips and he was SO turned on right now! He smiled and shook his head and mumbled under his breath 'Damn redheads!'

Upstairs in the shower, Anna was freaking out. 'Did we just kiss?' she asked out loud. She loved kissing him. When she did, it felt like nothing had ever changed between them! But she stopped. She felt herself losing control when they were kissing; and though it felt wonderful, she didn't want to go too far too quickly. She knew she loved him—100% without a doubt-and she would tell him today while they were out. She touched her fingers to her lips and smiled and finished her shower. She was in love again and she KNEW beyond a shadow of a doubt. She LOVED Kristoff and he loved her and she wanted to work on their relationship;and she wanted to start now. If she could work on her relationship with Kristoff, then maybe that would help Sven and Kristoff get closer.

Back in the guest room, Kristoff was grinning from ear to ear as he dug through his suitcase looking for something to wear. He finally found a black button down with a dragon pattern on it and his cologne. It was Anna's favorite—Eternity. She loved it in high school and he was sure it would bring back memories—maybe even make her want him more. He wanted Anna; and he was going to do his DAMNDEST to show her how much he wanted her. He suddenly didn't care what happened today. If they ended up in bed, then so be it. He just knew that he couldn't get enough of her and he had been fighting it since he got here and he couldn't fight it anymore. He had to have her-and SOON! He felt a hunger inside of him and he needed to satisfy that hunger.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Kristoff was finished getting ready before Anna, so he went into the kitchen and started packing a picnic lunch for he and Anna. He pulled pasta salad, black olives, cold cuts and some veggies out of the fridge and sat everything on the counter. Now came the hard part-finding the picnic basket. He looked EVERYWHERE—in the cabinets under the sink, the laundry room, the back porch—NOTHING. Finally, he checked the hall closet and there it was; a black picnic basket with big hot pink daisies on it. He went back to the kitchen and packed the food and ice packs in the basket. He folded a blanket and laid it on top of the food...and placed a bottle of wine on top of the blanket. He grabbed two plastic cups and put them in there too.

He could hear her singing in the shower and he broke into a smile from ear to ear. It made him happy to hear her sing. Back when they were teens, whenever she started singing it meant she was happy; he hoped that was the case now too. He grabbed her keys off the kitchen island, went out and put the picnic basket in the back of her Lincoln Navigator. He came back in just as the water turned off. He figured he had a while because he remembered how long it took her to get ready.

On prom night they were an hour late because she was still getting ready!

He was sitting on the couch in the den checking his work email when she came into the den. 'I'm ready when you are.' she said. He looked up and his eyes got as big as saucers. She looked beautiful. She had on a spaghetti strap turquoise tank and a long flowy skirt and flat black sandals. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had a little lip gloss and some eyeliner and foundation on. 'Wow! You look BEAUTIFUL!' he said standing up. He felt weak in the knees. She had that affect on him—always had. She blushed 'Thank you, this is just something I threw together. Ready to go?' she asked. 'Yea, but can I drive?' he asked. 'Uh yea sure I guess-I wasn't aware you had been here before.' He had been here plenty of times on business—and one of his favorite places was Griffith Park. They had a carousel and he would visit the park and sit and watch the people having fun on the carousel whenever he would visit. He always made it a point to go to Griffith Park.

They walked out to the car and got in. Anna was not used to being a passenger in her own car. 'Where are we going?' she asked. 'Close your eyes and enjoy the ride—you will see when we get there!' he said with a smile. 'Ok fine.' she closed her eyes and covered them with her hands once they got out of her neighborhood. He wasn't sure if Anna could recognize from the turns where they were going so he went a different way—it was 20 minutes longer but he wanted to surprise her.

When they finally pulled up, he told her 'Ok open them.' she removed her hands from her eyes and shrieked when she realized where they were! 'I LOVE GRIFFITH PARK!' she said. They pulled up in Park Central and went to a spot near the carousel. 'Stay right here.' Kristoff said, selecting a spot right near the carousel for Anna to sit. She sat on her knees and waited. What was he doing?

She was impatient. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (really only like 5 minutes) he returned carrying the picnic basket. 'OHHH Kristoff a picnic!' she clapped her hands together and smiled from ear to ear. He opened the basket and laid out the blanket. She sat on the blanket and helped him unload. He sat down and grabbed the two plastic cups and grabbed the bottle of wine and two bottles of water. He poured them each a cup of wine. 'I would like to propose a toast.' He raised his glass 'To family and starting over.' he said as they tapped their cups together.

They sat on the blanket and ate and then relaxed for awhile and laid down and looked up at the sky and talked. They talked about Sven mostly and Kristoff's business and Anna's job. Then she got an idea; she rolled over, looked at him and said 'Wanna ride the carousel?' 'Sure!' he said. He got up and helped her to her feet.

He took her hand in his and they headed toward the carousel. Anna selected a black horse with a gold saddle. She waited for Kristoff to make a selection but he didn't. 'Scoot back'. He told her. She slid back and he hopped up on the same horse as her. 'Oh okay we are gonna do this huh?' she said, except he sat backwards on the horse and they were face to face-except for the pole that went right through the middle of the horse. She held on to the pole for dear life; she was afraid they would slide off. 'Anna, I am so glad that you came back into my life.' he said, leaning over and kissing her. 'Me too Kristoff, me too.' she returned the kiss. They continued to kiss while the carousel went around several more times. Finally, they got off of the carousel. They were dizzy from being on it backwards and Anna had to sit at a picnic table for a bit. Kristoff went and cleaned and packed up the picnic and put it in the back of the SUV. Anna checked her messages on her phone. There was a text from Sven. 'Going to Mark's house for dinner and homework. Be home around 9?' 'Yes, that's fine. Love you' she texted back.

It dawned on Anna that she and Kristoff would have the whole house to themselves tonight! Elsa was rarely at home lately; Anna didn't know what she was up to but she knew Elsa wasn't getting into trouble; she could handle herself and had a smart head on her shoulders. Anna felt a little tingly. She was going to be fully ALONE with Kristoff tonight! Until 9 anyway, when Sven came home. Would they be able to control themselves? She wanted him badly and she wasn't sure she would be able to control herself. But then again, that wouldn't be so bad now would it?

Kristoff loaded the basket in the car and then looked over at Anna. She had perched on top of the kitchen table and was kind of leaned over looking at her phone. Her tank top had slid down a bit in the front-exposing more of her breasts than it normally did. He couldn't help but stare. The things he wanted to do to her! She looked up just then and he quickly looked down. 'Are we ready to go?' she asked, hopping off of the table and heading toward the car. He nodded, he could barely get the vision of her breasts out of his head. They got in the car and headed toward the house. Anna leaned over and licked his earlobe-she knew, from when they were in high school that that was one of his most sensitive spots. Kristoff immediately felt himself get hard. 'Oh my GOD Anna.' he said. She was going to get it when they got home-he could not and would not wait any longer. He wanted her-and if he could pull this SUV over right now and have sex with her in the backseat, he would; but he just drove on, thinking about what he was going to do to her...

**_Will Kristoff and Anna get naked in the next chapter? That is up to YOU! REVIEWS PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

All Kristoff could think about on the ride home was Anna. Her legs, her chest, those lips. He wanted to do things to her that were UNIMAGINABLE. But he wanted to wait. He loved her, but he didn't want to rush into things and scare her.

He would wait as long as necessary.

They pulled into the driveway and realized Elsa's car was not there. Anna wondered aloud 'Where the HECK has Elsa been lately? She never comes home at night anymore and I rarely ever see her during the day.' 'She probably found a boyfriend and is with him.' Kristoff said. 'Don't worry about it babe, she will be ok.' Anna wasn't worried—but SOMETHING was going on. She KNEW it. She made a mental note to text Elsa later and see if she could get a few minutes with her alone so they could talk about things and see what she has been up to. It had only been a couple of days—but still, she was worried.

Kristoff cut off the engine, got out, got the picnic basket and opened Anna's door for her. They went into the house and headed to the kitchen to put the leftovers away. There was a letter on the kitchen island for Anna. It was from Elsa. Anna started a pot of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. Kristoff turned around from the fridge and said 'Babe, what's that?' 'Its a letter from Elsa.' she said, staring at the envelope. She was afraid to open it. What would it say? Was there something WRONG with Elsa? Was she mad at them? She couldn't bring herself to open it so she sat and stared at the envelope instead. Kristoff brought her a cup of coffee. 'Are you gonna open it or just stare it at? He asked, setting his cup down and pulling out the chair beside her. She sucked in her breath 'Here goes' she said. She slid her fingernail under the flap of the envelope and opened it. Kristoff suddenly remembered-Elsa was moving. He remembered their conversation the other night! But why was she writing a letter?

It was only one page. Anna began to read:

Anna-

Let me just start by saying that I love you and Sven very much. I have been so happy and proud to be able to help you raise Sven for 11 years, and I am proud to call you my sister. I love you and I am glad that you and Sven and Kristoff have all found each other again. I have a confession to make. I have taken a job-in Nashville, Tennessee. I am going to be the assistant to the executive of a record company. I have always loved country music and singing, and you know that, and I look at this as a chance to better myself. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE being 'Aunt Elsa' but I can't work in a coffee shop and stay around Los Angeles forever—I will go crazy. I will be leaving Friday morning very early. I will try my best to come by and say goodbye but I might not. I don't think I can bring myself to do it because then I might never leave. But I need to follow my dreams—and you know what that dream is!

Don't worry, I will call you as soon as I land in Nashville. I love you sis, and I always have. Thank you for making me an Aunt and for helping to take care of me; when clearly, it should have been the other way around! In a way, you kind of raised me-even though I am older. You helped me through so many things in my life and we have shared so much and I am going to miss you desperately-but I have to do this. I have left Sven a letter on his pillow. I don't want to be around when he reads it because I won't be able to handle his reaction; it will break my heart.

Please do not be mad at me for doing this this way. I had to do it to save us the tears and the pain.

Kristoff, I know you are sitting next to Anna reading this, so this part is for you. Please take care of my sister and my nephew. Love her the way you did in high school. Marry her, start a life together, but most of all, BE HAPPY.

I love you both very much and will talk to you soon! I will be in contact with you soon. I am sorry to do this this way but I am not brave enough to do it in person. I love you guys very much. Kiss Sven for me.

Love you always,

Elsa

Anna was stunned. She sat there quietly, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't speak. Kristoff just looked at Anna-he didn't know what to say either. Why couldn't she do this in person? He had to tell Anna that he knew Elsa was leaving—but how would he do it? She would hate him if she knew that Elsa had already told him. 'Here goes nothing' he thought.

'Anna, she told me she was planning this.' he said, turning to Anna and taking both of her hands in his. She was crying. 'You KNEW and you didn't TELL me? WHY?' She was so angry! She felt her face get warm; she was so mad and hurt. The two people she loved the most-next to Sven-had betrayed her. 'Anna, listen to me-she told me that she was going to tell us all in person—so I didn't say anything because I was under the impression that that was she was going to do. I am sorry.' he said, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. She threw her arms around his shoulders, and buried her face in his chest and just sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't sob anymore. He picked her up, carried her up the stairs and laid her down on the bed. She needed to sleep. He laid down beside her and held her as she cried. To Anna, Elsa was a part of her, she was part of Anna's heart—and now she was leaving; and taking that part of Anna's heart with her.

Anna didn't want to be angry with her, because she wanted Elsa to follow her dreams, but Elsa KNEW she could do that here in L.A. The part Anna didn't understand was why she didn't want to do it here. Anna laid there in Kristoff's arms for a long time before she fell asleep.

She woke up in darkness. She was in bed alone. She sat up and heard Kristoff and Sven talking in Sven's bedroom. She also heard Sven sobbing. He must have found his letter. She got up and headed towards his room.

She walked in and saw Sven laying face down in his pillow sobbing. Kristoff was sitting beside him on the bed, rubbing his back and crying. His Aunt Elsa was his best friend in the whole world—and he felt so betrayed and heart broken. She went to her son and sat down on the other side of the bed. 'Sven, Elsa still loves us, she is just not good with goodbyes.' Anna said. 'I know, but she is my BEST FRIEND—and now who will be my best friend? he asked, rolling over onto his back and looking at the ceiling. His eyes were red and his face was stained with tears. 'You have me, Sven.' Kristoff said, taking his son's hand. 'I may be your dad,but I can be your best friend too!' he said. Sven didn't say anything, just sat up and hugged his dad and cried some more.

That is pretty much how the rest of the night went for them. Anna went downstairs to turn off the lights and lock the front door-and then went back upstairs and into her bedroom. She changed in her bathroom. When she went back into her bedroom, Kristoff was lying in the bed. 'Mind if I sleep with you tonight?' he asked. She didn't mind-in fact, she needed him beside her to help her sleep. 'No, not at all Kristoff.' She got into bed and neither of them said a word. They lay there quietly as she fell asleep in his arms. Sven had cried himself to sleep that night and Anna had the feeling he would do that for awhile; until he got used to her being gone.

For the first time, Anna felt what it was like to just have her, Sven and Kristoff—her own little family. But Elsa was a part of that family as well, even though she didn't live here anymore. Then it dawned on Anna-how come she had never checked Elsa's bedroom? She didn't go in there much-Elsa was a semi-private person and liked to keep her door closed. Anna never questioned it but now, lying in Kristoff's arms, she did. If she had found Elsa a job here with a record company, would she have stayed? Anna made a mental note to ask her sister that when she called on Friday.

Anna drifted off to sleep in Kristoff's arms. She had a lot to process over the next few days. She dreaded what was coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

The next few days passed, slowly and uneventfully. Elsa called, Anna put her on speaker and she spoke to them all and said goodbye. There were tears from everyone. Kristoff even cried. He cried for Anna and Sven, AND Elsa.

Soon the day came for Kristoff to go back to Indiana to tie up loose ends, get someone hired in his company to run that branch of it in Indiana, pack up his house and begin the long drive back to Los Angeles. He had talked to Sven about moving in with him and his mom-Sven was all for it! He was excited. It was going to be at least a month or more before Kristoff moved to L.A., he had a lot to do. Anna was not sure if she would make it through the month. They had phones, and skype, but it wasn't the same. Since the Elsa incident, Kristoff had been sleeping in the bed with Anna. They had even come close to having sex one night while Sven was spending the night with a friend, but they wanted to wait for that—until Kristoff had fully moved in to the house with them first. Anna didn't know why, but that was just the way she wanted it; and Kristoff loved her so much, he was willing to wait.

'Well, the car is all packed' Kristoff said, walking back in the front door. 'Ok, I will get Sven.' 'Sven! Let's gooo dad has to head to the airport now!' Sven came down the stairs, and walked out the front door. He had been sullen and silent all day. He was upset about Kristoff leaving—afraid that he would change his mind once he got back to Indiana, and not want to come back here to them. Kristoff spent the better part of the night before trying to convince Sven that he was in fact coming back, for good.

They got to the airport and walked to the gate. Kristoff's plane was already boarding. He wrapped Anna and Sven in his arms and held them tightly, feeling tears form in the corners of his eyes. He kissed Anna long and hard before he pulled away from them both and walked into the hallway leading to the plane. He didn't look back, he knew if he did, he would miss his flight. He wanted to just say ''Screw it.' and stay. But he had a business to take care of, and he had to either sell his house or rent it out. But he would figure all of that out when he got back home.

He got on the plane and found his seat. He put his headphones in, turned on his phone and listened to the music he had downloaded to his phone. He didn't want to look out the window and see his family standing in the airport and know that it would be awhile before he could get back to them. But he was coming back, and that was the most important part.

Kristoff's plane landed late that night. He got in a taxi and gave the driver directions to his house. Kristoff got out, grabbed his bags and headed inside.

His house was completely dark inside. He walked into the foyer and turned on the light, turned on the outside light, dropped his bags in the hallway and headed into the kitchen. He was STARVING. He opened his fridge, only to realize there was nothing there. His fridge was the same as him-empty. He stood there for a second, staring into the big white empty space that was the inside of his fridge.

He missed Anna and Sven and wondered what they were doing. It was 1 am there in Indiana, so it was 11 in Cali. Anna was probably in bed and so was Sven. He closed the fridge, went to the cabinet, opened it and discovered a jar of peanut butter. He grabbed some bread and made a peanut butter sandwich. He sat at the kitchen table and chewed. The peanut butter and the bread were sticking to the top of his mouth, so he got up and got a glass of water.

Just then, his phone went off. He grabbed it and entered his unlock code. There was a text message. 'Hi dad, I just wanted to say I miss you already and I love you. You are my best friend in the world and I can't WAIT for you to come home!' Love you, Sven.

Kristoff's eyes welled up and he broke into a HUGE smile as he read this. He was anxious to wrap things up here in Indiana, and if he had to leave the house open and sell it from Los Angeles, then he would. He needed Anna and Sven like he needed air. He now realized that he couldn't breathe without them-metaphorically.

He texted back, sat his phone down and got up from the table. He walked into the hallway, grabbed his bags, walked down the hall to the master bedroom, tossed his bags in the corner, got undressed and got in the shower. It felt so good to be in a nice hot shower. He had had a LONG flight and he just wanted to be clean. He smelled like airplane-if that was possible. He got out of the shower, dried off and got into bed. He lay there on his back, staring at the cieling thinking of Anna. Her red hair, her lips, her beautiful green eyes. He couldn't believe that in just a few short days, he had reconnected with his high school sweetheart and learned that he had a son and connected with him also. He felt like he had been on a whirlwind the last couple of weeks. He was afraid sleep wouldn't come, but it did-and quick.

Anna awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She rolled over to the side of the bed Kristoff had started sleeping in and immediately the smile faded from her face when she realized he wasn't there. Was it all a dream? Had he REALLY come back? She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Over on her nightstand, her phone was buzzing. She reached over and grabbed it. There was a message from Kristoff. 'Good morning beautiful. I just wanted to say I love you and I can't wait to be back with you and my son soon.' 'Have a good day at work today and I will call you at the office later.' 'I love you forever-Kristoff'. Anna felt like she was in high school again.

She felt giddy. She jumped out of bed, forgot to make the bed and went and hopped in the shower to get herself ready. She went to her closet, dressed for work and went downstairs to make breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and for the first time, she realized just how EMPTY her house was. Yes, she had Sven, but Elsa was usually there drinking coffee; and now, Anna realized, Elsa was probably waking up in her new apartment in Nashville drinking her coffee and thinking about her day. Just then, her phone rang.

She looked at the display-it was Elsa. 'HI!' she said to her sister-feeling a lump in her throat. She missed Elsa terribly. 'I miss you and Sven so MUCH Anna!' Elsa said. 'We miss you too sis!' Anna said, sitting down at the kitchen table. She felt her strength drain from her. Could she go on without her sister-who was a part of her?

Elsa wasn't DEAD, she was just in Nashville, pursuing her career. They talked for awhile and then both women cried at the end of the conversation. Anna sat at the table for a few more minutes and then looked up-there was Sven standing in the doorway with his backpack. 'Mom, you didn't make breakfast, what's wrong? Do you miss Dad and Aunt Elsa too?' he said, walking over to his mother and hugging her. 'Yes, son, I do-terribly.' 'Well, you got me mom! I will make breakfast for us till Dad comes home for good!' he said, getting the bread and eggs out. Anna smiled-amazed at how GROWN he was. He was going to be 12 in February; almost a teen-yet most of the time, he acted 20. Anna realized just how THANKFUL she really was for this gift that God had given her 11 years ago.

They finished breakfast and went about their day. Anna dropped Sven at school and then headed toward work. She parked her car in the parking garage and walked to her building. She made it to her floor and walked in. The place felt-DIFFERENT somehow. The last time she left here, she was a single mom and had no clue that her high school sweetheart was still single and thought about her constantly. Now, here she was, a changed woman. She spoke to her colleagues as she headed to her private office.

She unlocked the door to her office and the heavy oak door swung open slowly. She barely got through the door when she noticed the bouquet of white roses in the middle of her desk. She walked over to her desk, dropped her briefcase on the floor, sat her laptop on her desk and reached for the card that was sitting with the flowers.

She opened it. 'SURPRISE!' 'This is the first of 2 surprises that you will be recieving until we are back in each others arms.' ' I love you and Sven more than you will ever know-and more than I could ever really say!' 'Yours forever, Kris' She smiled and sat down at her desk. The first of 2 surprises? When did he have time to plan this? she wondered. She put the roses on the right corner of her desk-close to the pic of her, Sven and Elsa in the backyard a few years ago. She had a full day. Meetings with clients, phone calls, a case to work on, she would be lucky to have time to breathe all day. She was typing away on her laptop, working on a deposition, when her phone rang. 'Hansen, Gordon and Brinkman Lawfirm, this is Anna Hansen, how may I help you?' 'Uh, yes I would like to speak to a lawyer-a beautiful red head with green eyes stole my heart many years ago and still hasn't given it back!' Kristoff said, laughing. She giggled. 'Hey you, thanks for the beautiful roses!' she said, sitting back in her chair. They talked for a bit longer, then Anna got back to work.

Kristoff was sitting in his office looking out the window, daydreaming about what the rest of his life was going to be like. Just then, his door was opened and in walked Hans Grayson. Hans and Kristoff had been friends for many years. Kristoff had decided that he was going to offer this branch to Hans. Over the years, Hans had proven he could run the business while Kristoff was off at other sites or on vacation. He trusted him. 'Hey Hans! Come in and have a seat!' he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Hans sat with a worried look on his face. He usually had an air of confidence about himself-but he was sure he was going to lose his job-but he didn't know why. '_Stop panicking and sit there and listen, you never know what he might have to say!' Hans thought to himself, nervously wiping his sweaty hands on his grey slacks. _He sat.

'Hans, I have decided that I am moving to Los Angeles. I ran into my high school sweetheart during our reunion and I discovered I have a son-and they both live there-and that is where I have been the past few days.' he said, sitting back and clasping his hands behind his head. 'What I wanted to ask you is if you would consider taking over for me and running this office after I move?' Hans was in shock. 'Uh, um-oh my god YES!' he said, standing and shaking Kristoff's hand. 'Sit down Hans, we have a lot of things to discuss.'

Kristoff had decided that that day was to be his last. Hans knew how to do everything-he had nothing to worry about. He was leaving his office furniture, but taking all of his architectural books and personal effects with him. He called a meeting and told everyone in his office what was happening. There were tears of joy for him, especially when he told them that he was back with his high school sweetheart AND that he had a son! He was leaving in a little less than a month-he NEEDED to be with Anna and his son.

He packed his office that day and left. He pulled up in his driveway and sat there for a second and took it all in. The house he had lived in for many years-the one he had bought when he graduated college-and he was going to sell it. He had put so much time and energy into it-but he needed to focus his time and energy on Anna and Sven. He got out, leaving the two boxes of stuff from his office in his truck. That would be two less to load up later. He went inside and called the realtor that sold him his house. They agreed to meet up later that afternoon. Kristoff was moving-it was REALLY happening. Anna had come back to him-and now it was time to make a life with them! He was very anxious for the next few weeks.

He met with his realtor, and they put the house on the market. Kristoff went out and bought cardboard boxes that night and was up most of the night packing up. For one person, he sure had A LOT of stuff. He realized he might have to give away some of it-and that was fine. He grabbed a sharpie and labeled one box 'giveaway'. By the time he had stopped packing at 3 am, he had 3 giveaway boxes-he was EXHAUSTED! He walked down the hall to his bedroom, undressed and flopped down on the bed. He laid in bed and thought about the turn his life had taken in the past few days-he became a father, fell back in love with his high school sweetheart, turned his company over to a friend, and now he was selling his house and moving to Los Angeles. He smiled to himself and fell asleep. Life was as it should be finally!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

The next few days passed uneventfully for both Anna and Kristoff. Anna was busy with work-she had a big important case coming up, and Kristoff was showing his house. He had had several offers, and was meeting with the Realtor that night to go over the offers and select the best offer.

8 hours later, Kristoff had signed his house over to be sold. He had accepted an offer for 170,000.00 and he would pay closing costs. He had put a lot of work into this house-so he wanted to get out of it what he had put into it. The night before he left for Indiana, he stayed in a hotel. His house was empty, and he felt it would be easier to just pack his mattress and box springs up and stay in a hotel before he headed to Los Angeles. He was going to surprise Anna and Sven and leave that next morning, super early and head back to them. They thought he was coming at the end of the month-but he couldn't wait that long. He needed her and his son like he needed air. It had only been 2 weeks since he had come home-and things had progressed quickly-which was good, that was how he wanted them.

He awoke at 5 am and sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. It was time. He got out of the bed, showered with the hotel soap and shampoo since his was packed, put his clothes on and left. As he passed the sign that said 'You are now leaving Indiana.' he looked in the rearview and loved the view. Leaving it all behind. He would miss Indiana, but he would have communication with his office and he trusted Hans would do a good job. When he finally made it to Los Angeles, he had NO CLUE how long he had been driving-he had stopped counting after 10 hours. He did figure by the time he got to Anna and Sven, he would need to stay at a hotel and get more sleep. He planned to show up Saturday morning (he had a key) and quietly creep in and start breakfast. He was kind of afraid in a way-because he didn't know if Anna kept a gun in the house or not-or if Sven would freak out and call the police from his bedroom. But then he thought to himself, what kind of burglar would cook breakfast for them?

Saturday morning around 5 am, he turned on to the street he would spend the rest of his life on. He drove slowly down the street and turned off his lights just as he pulled into her driveway. He got out and shut his door quietly. He unlocked the door as quiet as he could and went in. He took his shoes off outside on the front porch because he didn't want to make ANY noise. He went into the kitchen, got the items he would need and started the coffee and the eggs. When he was done, he set the table and stood back to admire his work-still not believing that Anna had not woken up to the smell.

Upstairs in her bedroom, Anna's alarm went off at 545 am. She sat up and smelled what she thought was bacon and eggs. She crept quietly to her bedroom door and opened it. She stood in the hallway and heard the bacon sizzling in the pan. She crept quietly down the stairs and turned the corner. She saw Kristoff's back to her-he was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. Wait, WHAT? KRISTOFF? He was HERE! In her KITCHEN! Was she DREAMING? She pinched herself-NO! "OH MY GOD KRIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she asked loudly. She ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him and cried. 'Surprise baby!' he said, whispering in her ear and kissing the side of her face. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and he was holding her up. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. He was here and he was STAYING this time. When he had left to go back to Indiana, she felt as if her heart would break for a SECOND time-the first being when Elsa left. Now, she felt whole again. He sat her down in the kitchen chair and put a plate and a cup of coffee in front of her. She was still in a daze-she couldn't believe he was REALLY here. They sat and ate and talked and kissed. Just then, they both heard Sven's bedroom door open, slam and heard him come thundering down the stairs. He turned the corner into the kitchen and saw his dad sitting at the table. He thought he TOO was dreaming.

"D-Dad?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Is it REALLY you?" Sven was grinning from ear to ear. Kristoff got up and walked over to Sven. He pulled his son into a hug and said 'Yes son, it is really me-and I am NEVER leaving again."

The family was reunited. Any bridges they had burned in the past were forgotten. They all hugged and cried. Life could finally begin for all of them.

_The End._


End file.
